The First Gate- A New Ninja (Part One)
by RinWolfeh
Summary: An ordinary girl. An extra-ordinary adventure. No knowledge of the gates, guardians, or expectations on her. And now she must do the impossible and save the dimensions from destructions by living in them, one at a time. First book.


"_CY, IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN IN LESS THAN ONE MINUTE, I'LL MURDER YOU!_"

"Geez, I'm coming!" I yelled back. "If you want me to leave half dressed, sure, I'll come down!" Silence followed and I contiued getting ready, cursing fluently in Japanese under my breath.

I stop to look one more time in the mirror. A mirror can show a lot of things, just like a photograph. By looking at my reflection, you could see who I showed myself to be.

Normal short brown hair with red streaks and pulled-up eyes, with fair skin and a dash of freckles across my nose. Dark, skinny jeans that hugged my thighs. An oversized t-shirt with a picture of a huge nine-tailed fox (and glow-in-the-dark eyes as a final touch)on the back. A metal headband around my neck with a sign a bit like a leaf and black fingerless gloves. One more touch being a good-luck charm I got from my best friend. We both loved knifes, and she gave me a small necklace that went underneath my shirt and was hidden from sight. A small dagger hung from the end. I never _ever _took it off.

"CY!"

"I'M UP ALREADY!" I yelled back, running out the door. Down a flight of circular stairs, I burst on to my anything-but-normal family eating breakfast.

The one calling me was my mother. If I had to use one word to describe her... it would be something such as 'dragon-like'. If there is such a word. An avarege woman, just like me exept fully dyed red hair. Her name is Jennifer, which is a joke, cuz she's nothing like one (you know, jennifers are supposed to be all prissy and dressed up. yeah right.). I'm more like her than I know. Gods, she's scary as hell, but I love her to bits.

My dad was reading a newspaper. His name was really boring (Henry) but he was anything but boring. He knew all the music, movies, books, you name it. He also taught me to throw a buch of knives, which is friggin' awesome.

And my sister. Her name is Luna, after Lovegood from Harry Potter. We named her that because of the way she seems distant. Shes the smartest in her class, and can make connections that others could never at her age. I'm her idol, and I always teach her anything she wants to know. Her odd hair- almost white, but really blond- stood out, because none of us had blond hair. She took after my grandmother.

And me. Una. Strange name, right? In... seventh grade or so, the kids took to calling me Cyborg, but I shortened it to Cy. No one called me Una in at least a few years.

I grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed in in my mouth, mumbling, "See ya," and ran out the door. Taking a deep breath, I started off to school with the toast in my hand. What a joy. And, FYI, I was _tottally not_ sarcastic on that last sentance._ No way, _I would_ never _do that.

...Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

I sighed. I hated school, I really did. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't school I hated. In fact, I loved English, my teacher was friggin' epic. The kids were assholes, pardon my language. Other than that, it was great. My bff didn't go to this school anymore, she moved god knows where. She was awesome, and I still really miss her.

A bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Aw, shit. I'm late!" I ran the rest of the block at a dead sprint, thanking whichever God gave me great legs. Dodging through the doors, I slide-slash-roll on the floor, just in time.

"Cutting it close, as usual." Mr. Cosgrove- the janitor- said. Than he winked. Most kids would be panting for air or gasping for water by now, but I'm fine. I wink back at him as I dash for math class. We had a test, and I had been studying for a week.

I burst in just as they began. "Ahh... so you came to join us, Miss Una?"my uglier-than-a-frog teacher said. "It's Cy, Gama-sensei." I mumbled. **(Gama= Toad XD) **"What did you say?" "I'm sorry Miss Puckle. I overslept. " The frog gave me one more look before handing me a sheet and pointing to my seat.

"What took ya, Cy?" The girl next to me asked. "I friggin overslept, that's all, ok Lejla?" She nodded and I started doing the test. It was easy, and despite my being late, I finished first and skiddadled out of there.

**-x-**

"Wait, so it's a half day?"

I stared, mouth gaping like a fish. The girl next to me sighed. "Close your mouth, Cy, you'll catch flies. Yeah, the test was pretty much it. Why?"

Gee, I don't know. I don't have a key and no ones home, what am I supposed to do now? Greeeeeeaaat...

I shrug. Might as well go for a run. At least I have a mobile phone, I can leave a message at my mom's or dad's company. I walk down the block to a bench and sit down greatfully in the shade. My mobiles in my pocket. I flash it out and type in,

-Mom, it was a half day 2day. Think you can pick me up, or send Dad?

And press SEND. _Beep beep. _Already?

MESSAGE DENIED.

"Message denied...? What the hell does that mean?" I wondered.

MESSAGE NOT ALLOWED TO SEND. NOT ALLOWED TO KNOW. RUN.

I stare. What the hell? Run? Now i'm really getting scared. "Run from what? Is there any danger?"

NO DANGER. FATE. RUN IN THE FOREST. FIND THE FIRST GATE.

"What first gate? In the forest behind me? Fate? I don't-"

NO QUESTIONS ALLOWED. FIND THE FIRST GATE AND SAY CODEWORD. TIME IS RUNNING OUT. SAVE YOUR FAMILY. DO THIS AND NO HARM WILL COME.

I'm shaking so much I can barley hold the mobile. "W-who are you?" I could sense amusment.

A MESSENGER. QUESTIONS LATER. ANSWERS WILL BE TOLD.

There's one more line, and it's enough to send me running. I stumble blindly through the forest, tripping on roots and stones. Ivy branches tangle around my wrists and ankles. No matter what, I ran.

I ran. I ran across the tree bridge over the river. I ran until my legs burned and I gasped for air, tears running down my cheeks. I ran past the boulders and through the thorny bushes. I ran until I couldn't move a muscle- and than I ran some more.

The sentance echoed in my head. Over and over again, until it screamed as loud as my burning limbs.

THEY ARE COMING FOR YOU.

**-x-**

It's nightime. I don't know how far I ran, but at the least, its six kilometers. I ran the whole day. I tired out quicker because of the crying. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to see my family again.

_Beep beep. _Another message.

GOOD JOB CY. YOU MADE IT TO THE FIRST GATE.

Whoever it was was obviously pleased**(if you don't get the sentance, say it out loud)**. I, on the other hand, was not a happy camper."Yayz. I made it to god knows where. Now, who the hell are you? And don't give me that messenger crap, I want names." I sensed amusment again.

**NEVERMIND HIM CY, HE'S A BIT ANXIOUS. WE ALL ARE, BUT HE OBVIOUSLY DOSEN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF PATIENCE.**

It was different. The first one was mysterious and urgent, but this one was old and wise. As if he- or she- had lived many centuries and had learned much.

_YOU ARE ALWAYS BICKERING. CAN'T YOU CALM DOWN, BOTH OF YOU? REMEMBER, I'M STRESSED TOO, IT'S MY SON FIRST! YOU DON'T SEE ME SHOWING IT, DO YOU?_

Wise, but not old. Quite young in a way.

EVERYONE IS STRESSED RIGHT NOW, BUT NONE OF US HAVE A CHOICE. Forgive us CY, if this idiot over here frightened you. He saw you were a pure, questioned filled soul, so you wouldn't take us seriously if he hadn't lied.

Again old and wise, but different. Not human- well, none of them were human, but this one felt as if she was never one. Yes, with this one I could tell it was a she.

I DIDN'T LIE. THEY ARE HER FAMILY, SHE JUST DOSEN'T KNOW THEM. DON'T MAKE IT EASIER.

_YOU JUST WANT YOUR SON TO HAVE SOME FAMILY. I UNDERSTAND THAT, THAT'S THE WAY OF ALL OF US. BUT WE NEED TO BREAK IT-_

ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP. TELL THE HATCHLING WHAT SHE NEEDS TO KNOW. HER FIRST STOP. WHO IS THE GUARDIAN?

The last voice was supreme. It simply said, I Am Your King. No duh, I could feel the phone vibrate with its tone. Hell, the screen nearly cracked. I hoped it wouldn't.

_I AM. I SHALL CARE FOR HER UNDER MY SKY, ABANDON MY BONDS FOR THE CHILD, PROTECT HER AS SHE PROTECTS MY BLOOD, AND GIVE HER THE FIRST KEY OF LIFE, WISDOM, AND LOVE._

Before I could ask any questions, the air rippled. I watched in amazement as it _folded back on to itself, _creating an entrance. I could tell it was something profoundly alien. It sucked me in and as I fell into blackness, I opened my mouth to scream.

**-x-**

I opened my eyes to find myself someplace else. "Where am I?" A voice in my head whispered back,

_WELCOME TO MY WORLD, CY. I THINK WE WILL GET ALONG QUITE WELL._

**Well, that's the beginning. It's alright, I think. This is the first book, and each one will be in a different category. This one- No Duh Nara- is in the world of Naruto.**

**Challenge! To anyone who reviews! Guess who her watcher in the world of Naruto is. Guess right and choose the following prize:**

**Your OC can star in this fan fiction.**

**I will write any one-shot that you wish for. **

**You decide one prize and I see if I can do it. **

**Wolfeh out! **


End file.
